


For Once, A Quiet Evening

by horsedad (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, it sounds lewd but it isnt. i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/horsedad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fenris and hawke spend the evening in fenris's bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once, A Quiet Evening

It took Jasper a while to get in the bath. There were all of those necklaces and rings to take off, as well as his armor, underclothes, and smallclothes. He regretted wearing so much jewelry for a small moment. 

The water was hot by the time he was completely nude. The mage got in foot by foot until he was sat. 

A voice emerged from the open door. “Aren’t you going to take off your piercing?”

Jasper touched the gold hoop on his nose for only a second. His hand then traveled across the connected gold chain to the gem on his ear. Too much work.

“It’s just a bath. My head’ll stay up. Doesn’t sting much, anyways.”

Fenris insisted on coming in the bathroom with some wine he found in his cellar and with Habib, Jasper’s stalwart mabari who took a liking to the warrior for some reason. He was fully clothed and sitting on the floor, Habib's head on his lap, taking long drinks from the first bottle his hand could find. 

“Aren’t you gonna get in? It’s your bath.”

“I...am not in the mood.”

“So you get your lover naked and into your bath and remain fully clothed, watching, for what? You could've just told me you wanted to fuck.”

Fenris chuckled.

“Come on! That was a shitty joke.”

“It must be the alcohol.”

“If it’s doing that to you, then let me have some.”

Fenris handed him the bottle. Jasper drank the other half of the wine that Fenris left. How romantic.

“If I wanted to fuck, Jasper, I would have gotten in with you.”

“I’m sort of glad you don’t. The smell of rotting corpses and the black things on the edges of the walls are sort of ruining the mood. And Habib is here. We have to protect his purity.”

At the sound of his name, the dog looked up at his owner with large, shiny eyes. Jasper scratched behind his ears.

“So, if you ever do want to, we should do it at my house next time. And I’ll get Orana and the others out of there. It was...awkward last time.”

Again, Fenris laughed, but this time, it was a longer and harder sort of snort-ey laugh. The sort that he made after drinking a lot. It was endearing.

“Yes, that would be...that would be preferable.”

“Really? Maybe that preference just means you should clean your place up.”

 


End file.
